


Strawberries and Doctor Who

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Summer Lovin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A lot of strawberries, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a party later but for now they would curl up on the sofa and re watch series 8 of Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Doctor Who

The summer was here. Merlin and Freya were lounging around in Freya’s parent’s flat. Her parents had gone away for the weekend and although they had specifically said not to have any parties they hadn’t said anything about her boyfriend being round. 

He watched in mild amusement as Freya ate strawberries constantly while she was curled up against him. They were actually going to Gwaine’s party tonight which meant that Merlin was going to leave hammered, he may not even leave. For now though, they decided to curl up and re watch season 8 of doctor who before the new season started. 

“I don’t know how you can eat so many strawberries.” Merlin stated chuckling slightly as she turned to look at him with an expression that made her look like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t.

“I love strawberries.” She answered defiantly.

“And I love you.” Merlin bent down to capture her lips and he savoured the taste of strawberry on her tongue.

“I love you too you soppy man.” They laughed before snuggling closer to watch the TV in front of them. 

“If you had the tardis, what would you do with it?” Freya suddenly asked as the doctor and Clara scene in the volcano started. Merlin always thought this was a really good moment for Clara and the Doctor. 

Merlin thought for a second as he watched how the doctor forgave Clara for betraying his trust in a heartbeat before he smiled.

“I would go to the day we first met and re watch everything unfold. I would watch as past me looked at past you for the first time and I would see nothing but adoration. Then I would go to our first date, our first kiss and my personal favourite our first doctor who episode together.” He smiled down at Freya.

“You’re such a nerd.” Freya shoved him playfully. 

“You watch them with me though.” Merlin smartly retorted. 

“That’s because your adorably serious when you watch doctor who.” Freya tapped him on the nose before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Are you using me Miss Lake?” Merlin planted small kisses along her jaw relishing in the way she gasped at his touch.

“Definitely.” It was her only reply before searing his lips with her own and Merlin figured they were going to be late to Gwaine’s party.


End file.
